Remaining Memories
by LuneLineage
Summary: Even though time has passed, Ichigo finds a red ribbon and soon remembers the girl who got away from him: Senna.
1. Something Important

I just had to do a IchigoxSenna story, I love them so much! This is romance and mystery, the mystery's mostly around Senna, but, hey, it's only Ch. 1, we'll get to that later. Takes place after Ichigo gets his Shinigami powers back, but right before the Thousand Year War Arc. And yeah, I didn't make Bleach, but this is my story.

* * *

"Kurosaki-kun~!" Orihime's high-pitched cheer came from outside. "I've got some bread for you~!"

Ichigo almost fell over from the surprise, but he quickly caught himself. He had just changed out of his school uniform, another day of work at Unagiya's. Ichigo sat on his bed and leaned over the window to reach Orihime.

"Oi! Inoue, you can come in!" He shouted back.

She nodded and he assumed she went to the front door. Orihime worked at the bakery a few blocks from their school, and she said she was going to be assigned the assistant manager position soon. She had came over last week to sell out the day old bread and talk about the recent happenings in Karakura Town. Mainly Xcution, the group Ichigo had associated himself with.

He believed Xcution's promise to help him regain his Shinigami powers by the use of Fullbring, however the group's true purpose involved extracting his Fullbring to strengthen themselves. But this was all behind Ichigo, he had his Shinigami powers and he could once again protect his family and friends.

Yuzu opened the door for Orihime, and she gave out some of the bread before heading up to Ichigo's room. Isshin ordered for the door to stay open, even though Ichigo told him nothing would happen between them.

At first, Orihime felt embarrassed to be beside Ichigo in his room. She squirmed and fidgeted, moving around a lot. Her odd movements confused him, thinking it was only normal for a friend to be in another friend's room, especially when his sisters were downstairs. After the battle with Xcution, it was obvious that she became comfortable, she no longer squirmed and stuttered her words.

She set the open box on his desk and munched on a bear claw. Yuzu would be coming up shortly to bring them tea.

"Oh yeah, Kurosaki-kun," Orihime said, putting her hands together. "Do you have the manga I gave you? I think it was called, Scarlet Tears Shatter."

"Huh? Yeah I have it," Ichigo turned to her and made an unbelieving expression. "I didn't think you were into that kind of manga."

"Hm, what do you mean?"

"It had a lot of fighting and blood. I thought you'd be into shoujo and romance,"

"You're right, I don't like those kind of manga, but Tatsuki showed it to me, since there was a preview of my favorite anime in the back. And then you said you needed something to read." Orihime said.

Ichigo went to his school bag leaning against his closet, and he felt inside. He checked the other openings, and then he opened his desk drawer. Orihime told him he didn't have to keep searching, but he knew he left it somewhere in his room. After looking in every place he could think of, he was about to give up, but he hadn't looked under his bed. Ichigo never had a reason to hide something underneath his bed, but he guessed he had dropped the book and forgot to pick it up.

He bent down and reached and found an object, but it wasn't the book: it was a box. It was an ordinary box, white. He wondered when he ever received a white box. Orihime asked what was inside, and he lifted the lid to see a red ribbon.

"Ooh, that's a pretty ribbon. When did you get that?" Orihime asked curiously.

"I don't know. I don't remember getting it from someone," Ichigo said.

The first person that came to his mind was Yuzu. She liked cute, girly things, and she even decorated Kon or Bostov as she called him. Fortunately, Yuzu came in with the tea. Ichigo showed her the ribbon, but she didn't recognize it. She didn't expect Karin to either, since she rarely used or needed a ribbon. The next person was Uryu. An unlikely person, but he did have an obsession with sewing and fashion. Although, there was no reason for his ribbon to be in Ichigo's room and in a box. Then again, it didn't make sense for a ribbon Yuzu or Karin had to be in his room and in a box.

"Tch, why am I even worrying about this thing?" Ichigo said. He decided to forget about the unnecessary material, it wouldn't help him to remember it anyway. He assumed he must've received it from someone, but he didn't care enough to find out. "Sorry, Inoue. When I find your manga, I'll give it back to you."

"Oh! That's fine! You can bring it to me whenever!" Orihime reassured and then her eyes flicked as if she remembered something. "Oh I forgot, I was going to meet with Tatsuki-chan later."

Orihime began gathering her belongings and the bread box, catching Yuzu's eye.

"Inoue-chan, you're leaving already? But I just made the tea," Yuzu said disappointed.

"Ah, I'm sorry, Yuzu-chan, but I promised Tatsuki-chan."

"Yuzu, we'll just drink the rest of the tea," Ichigo said to his sister. "I'll see you later, Inoue."

She nodded, and Ichigo waved goodbye to her. Yuzu took the tea tray and brought it downstairs, following Orihime. Now alone, Ichigo turned to his desk, reminded of the homework he hadn't started on, but his eyes went to the red ribbon he put there. He knew the ribbon was important to him, but he didn't know how or why. How long ago did he get the ribbon? Who gave it to him?

Knowing it wouldn't do any good to continue thinking about it, he placed the ribbon back in the box and hide it underneath his bed.

~.~

Wearing his gray jacket apart of his uniform, Ichigo walked to school. It was still spring, even with the recent battles he had. He couldn't understand why the time he thought had passed never did when he was fighting. But when he lost his powers, time flew by without him noticing.

17 months without seeing the Soul Society or his best friend, Rukia Kuchiki. When Ichigo obtained his powers and had to save Rukia, he thought he'd see his friends in late September or early October, but he returned just in time to begin the second semester of school. The same occurred when he traveled to Hueco Mundo to save Orihime. The group returned a week after they left, although it felt like months elapsed.

To Ichigo, his fights never ended. Once he defeated an enemy, a new enemy would always appear. If he almost died, he'd fall and talk to his zanpakuto, Zangestu or his inner hollow. Even those conversations felt like hours.

He didn't understand why he had this feeling, but he was thankful he regained his powers. They were apart of him, they were what made him Ichigo Kurosaki. He thought he could live in peace living the life of a normal human, but he had the aching feeling of being unfulfilled. He could no longer protect his friends, his family. He could no longer enter Soul Society or see Rukia, Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Toshiro, and even Byakuya and Kenpachi. He knew his life wasn't meant to be average.

While walking on the bridge he did everyday, he saw the same high school girls. He'd been seeing them lately, making him guess they were third years like him, but they didn't attend Karakura High School. They headed in the opposite direction and one bumped into him.

"Oh, sorry!" She said.

Ichigo stared at the girl, meeting her clear amber-colored eyes. He couldn't explain the feeling, but he felt as if he knew her. He never noticed her before, why now? She had dark purple hair that reached her upper back and her uniform was forest green with a dark gray skirt.

She kept running with her friends, laughing, as Ichigo looked behind him. Who was she?

~.~

"HEEYY, ICHIGO!" Keigo shouted, grabbing a caught off guard Ichigo.

It was apart of their daily routine to collide into each other as a sort of greeting. Ichigo would win and watch Keigo fall, while Keigo laughed it off. This time, the two fell to the floor and Ichigo touched his head, hoping he hadn't received a bruise.

"Hey, Ichigo, what's wrong?" Keigo asked. For Ichigo to fall from his surprise attack meant he wasn't himself. Keigo held out his hand and helped Ichigo to his feet. "You okay? Is it about the Soul Society?"

"Hm? Uh, no. It's nothing like that," Ichigo said, trying to get his bearing. He looked over confused. "Well, I don't think so."

"What? Well, I can't help you, if you don't know." Keigo sighed. He wished Ichigo would display his feelings more. He hardly discussed his problems, but there were small signs his friends picked up on that explained his emotions. For example, the odd smile he showed near the day of his mother's death.

"You wouldn't be able to help in the first place," a familiar voice said behind them.

"Hey, that's not fair, Tatsuki!" Keigo pouted, shaping his eyes into pointing arrows.

Tatsuki ignored him completely and looked at Ichigo. She could read Ichigo like a book, thanks to their long years of friendship. She was also good at eavesdropping, hearing her best friend's predicated dilemma, his memory.

"So you got problems with your memory again, huh?" Tatsuki said. "You're hopeless."

"Well, that's kinda mean," Keigo replied, and Tatsuki went on.

"You see, Ichigo here, only remembers things that are really important to him. If he can't remember something it just means he didn't care about it. Problem solved." She explained matter-of-factly.

She patted Ichigo's shoulder before leaving for class, telling him to forget about whatever he was trying to recall.

"You're right," he agreed.

He knew he wouldn't figure out his worries, and Tatsuki's point about forgetting them was what he needed to hear. Ichigo sometimes envied Tatsuki's personality. She remained confident and strong in anything she did. She often had to mentor him or Orihime to keep them on the right track. As a child in the karate dojo, Tatsuki beat him in every match until they got older. Even then, Ichigo never had to tell her what she should do differently or offered to instruct her. Tatsuki understood her weaknesses and worked on her strengths.

After school, Ichigo met with Orihime by the entrance. He still hadn't found her manga, but Orihime smiled, stating it's alright if he can't find it. He wanted to repay her, but she held up her hands, repeating he didn't need to keep stressing himself.

"Oh, I was just wondering, Kurosaki-kun, when do you think Kuchiki-san's going to be back?" Orihime asked.

"Rukia? I don't know, since the Soul Society's been busy lately." Ichigo said. "Besides Rukia only appears when something's happening, she usually doesn't just visit. And with the way our lives go, something's going to happen, so she'll be back in a little bit."

"That's not good, that means we have to keep fighting." Orihime sighed.

"Yeah, but that's what we have to do. You don't have to fight if you don't want to," he scratched his head and shrugged. "I mean, now that I have my powers back, I can protect everyone."

"Hm, but you could always protect us, Kurosaki-kun," she beamed. "With or without your powers."

_You could always protect us, with or without your powers. _Orihime's words played in his mind. The bond he had with his friends had increased because of her words. For 17 months, he believed he couldn't save his nakama, his precious people. But, in truth, his nakama never doubted his strength, they believed in his abilities, they believed in his determination, with or without his powers.

"Heh, thanks, Inoue." Ichigo showed a small smile.

Orihime saw the warm look in his eyes and couldn't help the small red blush appearing on her cheeks. She returned the expression and waved off, leaving for work. Sadly, this reminded him of his job at Unagiya's.

Unagiya's was in the east side of Karakura Town, several blocks away from his house, making the walk home a long one. But he had to accept his job. In one year, he'd be an adult and work expected of him.

The light changed from red to green and he crossed the street, near a restaurant. A loving couple walked by, both holding hands. The woman had blush marks and she gazed into her lover's eyes. Ichigo recalled another thing that was expected of him as an adult: a wife.

Now that he's older, his thoughts have changed from his 15 year old self. He's become mature and the idea of dating interested him. He hadn't had a girlfriend before and had no clue to what love felt like. He didn't just want to protect his family and friends all the time. He also desired to protect the girl he loved.

There were three girls in Ichigo's life, but all three were nakama.

Rukia gave him his Shinigami powers, she changed his life. She would always be precious to him. A precious friend he had to protect. That was it. He couldn't imagine a different relationship with Rukia. He couldn't imagine going on dates with her or saying loving words like "sweetheart" and "baby".

Orihime was also precious to him. He admired her kind and nurturing spirit. She hated fighting and violence and cared for others, despite whether they liked her or not. When she was kidnapped by Aizen, Ichigo wanted to protect her and keep her safe; someone so sweet as her didn't deserve to be in the middle of a war she had no purpose in. But, again, that was it. Taking her on dates and calling her nicknames, he would feel too awkward.

Last was Tatsuki. Ichigo's childhood best friend. She watched him stare at the river after his mother's death. She teased him and made him laugh. She was his protector until he finally stood on his own two feet. Ichigo wanted to be her protector as a way to thank her for her friendship.

In the end, there was no one he loved or at least no one he could form a romantic bond with.

Ichigo's eyes shifted to the clock between minutes at Unagiya's. The work was boring, but he had no choice. Ikumi ordered Ichigo to sign work documents, but her attention went to the door, hearing her son, Kaoru's loud footsteps.

In an instant, Ikumi yanked her heart patterned apron off the hanger and threw it on herself. Ichigo endured his work at the desk, neglecting to look at his boss and knowing what would occur next.

The door opened and Kaoru flew to his mother, staring angrily at Ichigo.

"Hey, you, stay away from my mom!" Kaoru sneered and pointed.

"Look, kid, I already told you she's not my type. And I'm not into that stuff," Ichigo said, nonchalantly doing the paperwork.

"Heh, do you even have a girlfriend?" Kaoru hissed.

"Kaoru!" Ikumi reprimanded and tried to put her hand over his mouth.

"No, I don't, and I don't need one." Ichigo retorted. He stopped writing once Kaoru teased him, but he quickly continued signing the documents.

"Yeah right. Even I got a girlfriend, but she's not as special as my mom." Kaoru said. "Haha, you're such a wuss!" He laughed and blew a raspberry.

"You little brat!" Ichigo seethed, turning towards him.

Ikumi hurried Kaoru out, scolding him on his actions, and told him to go to his room. She took her apron off and hung it on the hanger.

"Sorry about that," Ikumi said.

"That brat has a big mouth," he said.

He didn't expect to become angry, but Kaoru's harsh teasing struck a nerve. He faced Ikumi, finished with his assigned paperwork, and asked if he had other papers to sign. She nodded and gave him the leftover documents he'd often say he'd do later. He sighed, seeing that no matter what he does, he still has more work to do. He focused on the work, but Kaoru's smug grin and the thoughts of his desired girlfriend haunted him throughout the process.

In his room, Ichigo held the ribbon in his hand and he again wondered who had given it to him. He thought about his mother and questioned if she was the important person who gave him the ribbon. But he discarded those thoughts. He never recalled her wearing a ribbon, and it wouldn't make sense for her to give him one. Ichigo then finally concluded that none of the people he knows wear or wore a ribbon. Giving up, he put the ribbon in the white box, placed it under his bed, and decided to go to sleep.

~.~

The next few days had been the same. Ichigo spent them trying to find Orihime's manga, talking with Tatsuki, Keigo, Mizuiro, and Chad, working at Unagiya's, and fighting hollows with Uryu. Orihime and Chad joined the hollow excursions sometimes, but Uryu always stood beside Ichigo, using their rivalry as a positive to defeat the hollows. But it all changed on one Saturday.

Ichigo was on his way to school, walking on the bridge. He saw the high school girls, but they seemed to be in a panic. The girls stopped random people and talked to them, asking several questions. He hoped none of them would approach him, but he knew that was too good to be true.

"Um, excuse me," one of the girls came up to Ichigo. She had brown hair in pigtails and wore glasses. "We're trying to look for our friend; she went missing. Um, she has dark purple hair and her eyes are kinda yellow or gold, well, and, we walk to school together everyday. We usually see you too."

Ichigo's eyes widened a bit. He didn't know they noticed him, and he immediately guessed it was his hair that caught their eye. He tried to remember the girl they were talking about. He knew he had seen her, he saw all of the girls.

"So, um, her parents are trying to find her, a-and we are too. Her name's Senna. Senna Natsura."

* * *

Alright thanks for reading and I hoped you liked the first chapter!


	2. Remembrance

Ch 2 is up! Sorry if it's been a while, but school's been kicking my ass. This chapter's not as long as the first one, but you learn more about Senna. Oh yeah, thanks to everyone who's reviewed, viewed, and just liked my story. Again, Bleach isn't mine, but this story is.

* * *

"I think I heard that name before..." Ichigo said, as the name echoed in his mind.

"Really?!" The girl perked up. "So then you _do_ know her!"

Ichigo scratched his head thinking of the girl, Senna. He remembered seeing her a few days ago. He was walking to school, and she bumped into him. She had dark purple hair and gold eyes, the exact description of what the girl said.

"Well, she bumped into me. And I think I knew her before that," Ichigo guessed. The name sounded so familiar, but he knew none of his friends were named Senna. He decided one of the girls had shouted her names once when he was nearby.

"Ah, t-then can you help us find her?" Senna's friend asked.

"What? What could I do?" Ichigo questioned. Yes, his job was to protect the residents of Karakura Town, but what could he do in this situation? He barely knew Senna, he'd only be a hindrance to their search.

"Because having someone else who at least knows _of_ her would help a lot! We could find her much faster!" Senna's friend stared at Ichigo with pleading eyes. "You have to help us!"

"Oi! But I have to go to school!" Ichigo shouted, but the girl paid no attention, declaring that finding someone was much more important than going to school.

And thus, Ichigo became involved in the case of a runaway he believed he saw prior to her absence. The three high school girls dragged him to several places in a few minutes, seeing the girls ask around random individuals. The girl who brought him into the case was Hanako, then there was Julie, and Michi. As soon as Ichigo learned their names, he had forgotten them, oddly reminding him of Tatsuki's teasing of how he had a short-term memory.

The people they asked had no clue to who and where Senna was. Finally, Ichigo turned to Hanako and asked why Senna ran away in the first place. Her answer didn't surprise him at all: she didn't know. Julie admitted Senna's troubles at home. She'd often stay at their houses to spend time away from her parents. It was unknown if she was being abused or mistreated, they only knew she hated her parents. Michi concluded they should head to places they would usually visit with Senna. The group agreed, and Hanako chose the bakery. Senna liked sweets and the group always talked to a pretty girl with long orange hair.

At the bakery, Julie interrogated the manager, but she hadn't seen her. Their next stop was Downtown Karakura Town, and Ichigo still couldn't believe the girls were so persistent on his staying. He then realized that he wanted to find Senna, a girl he didn't know anything about, except her dark purple hair color and gold-colored eyes. Even in the morning, the Downtown Karakura streets were congested with business people off to work, students on their way to school, and people wanting to shop and tour the area. The group tried to clear through the people, and Ichigo heard loud cheering coming from the center. A comedic show aired and three men engaged in a hot dog eating contest.

One was very large and wearing green overalls, the other was skinny and had black gelled up hair and no shirt on. The last one was bald and wore a gray hoodie. The large man continued eating the hotdogs as the others encouraged him. Ichigo didn't find this fun to watch at all, but their presence reminded him of something.

"Hey, are you listening?!" Michi snapped him back into reality.

The girls came to Downtown Karakura on Sundays and looked at the comedic trio or shopped around. Although it was Saturday, Senna could be there.

"We'll never find her with this many people," Ichigo said.

"I know!" Julie said angrily. "Grr, why do there have to be so many people this early in the morning?! It only makes things harder."

Ichigo was about to sigh, but he stopped, hearing a distinct scream in the sky. A terrifying and hollowed scream.

As if responding to the scream, the combat pass attached to his belt reacted. "Dammit, why now?!" Ichigo cursed.

"Huh? What's wrong?" Hanako asked, unaware of the screeching from the combat pass.

"Sorry, I gotta take care of something," Ichigo said and was about to run off, but Julie stopped him.

"Wait! You can't just leave. We haven't found Senna yet," She pouted.

"Tch, fine," he sighed.

The pass eventually stopped sounding, and Ichigo reached in his pocket, finding a small green pill. He looked away from the girls and popped the pill into his mouth, swallowing it whole. His body leaned back a little, and his Shinigami self split from his human appearance. The Mod Soul, Kon, pressed his hand against his chest, feeling the impact of being in a body.

"Kon, stay with them until I get back," Ichigo ordered.

Kon eyed the girls and grinned to himself. He then gave a thumbs up, saying a grateful "No problem", while his owner winced at the bizarre incidents that could occur because of the Mod Soul.

~.~

Ichigo jumped over the crowd and landed on a building, using shunpo to reach the hollow's residence. Back in his Shinigami self put Ichigo at ease again. His attire somewhat changed, now x-shaped crosses covered his neck and wrists, and his Zanpakutō curved inwards, similar to a trench knife.

He headed blocks east, beginning to see a bulbous head in the heart of adjacent buildings. The creature looked behind itself, showing its white mask, small black eyes, and large carnivorous teeth. Its body was enormous, huge red hands mounded into fists and a black hole in its chest. Without hesitation, Ichigo sliced the creature the Shinigami called a hollow in half, killing the monstrosity immediately.

He dropped to the ground, done with his work, but a series of depressing cries distracted him. He wandered toward the cries and stopped at an open alleyway. A young boy cried desperately, while a young girl laid scratched and unconscious. The boy opens his eyes to see Ichigo's face and begs him to help the girl. He does so, bending down and leaning in close. His eyes widen. Her reiatsu had a bit of spirit energy, but she was a human, wearing a school uniform and her hair was dark purple. She had a backpack on her, a sign of a runaway.

"P-Please save her!" The young boy rubbed his eyes and sobbed. He seemed to be 8 or 9 years old, and according to his reiatsu, he was a spirit or a Plus. "S-She, hic, tried to fight that monster, but it was too strong and it got her! I-I think she's dead!"

Ichigo knew this girl wasn't an ordinary human. For a human to see a hollow, a being of the spirit realm, decided this. Her attempting to attack the hollow also determined how strange she was, a regular person would run at the sight of it.

"Why did this, hic, have to happen?! She never did anything!" The boy wept more. "S-She came to see me everyday. She'd always, hic, bring flowers and toys. She'd play with me and tell me about her family and her friends, and then she'd listen to me talk about my family and friends. A-And now she's dead! All because of me! Waaahhhh!"

_She gave him flowers and toys. That's just like me. _Ichigo thought to himself and reminisced. The first day he met Rukia, he had been visiting a little girl. He gave her presents to console her for her death. He stopped his memories and took matters into his hand. The girl was still breathing, but her wounds were too serious to ignore. Suddenly, a hand clutched Ichigo's robe leg.

"Please, mister, don't take her to the hospital!" The young boy yelled.

"What?! Why not?! She's-"

"Before she closed her eyes, s-she said to not take her there, or she'd get really mad."

"The hell?! How did she-" He began, but knew it was pointless to continue. "*sigh* Nevermind. I'll just take her to my place."

"Your place?" The boy said with both eyes open and his tears gone.

"Yeah. She'll get better there," Ichigo said. He picked the girl up, holding her weight in his arms. When he touched her, he remembered having a similar feeling. She started to wake up, becoming aware of the difference between the ground and someone's body. Ichigo gazed at the sleeping girl and he knew this was Senna. The obvious hints before had told him, but now he was certain. His heart told him, but he couldn't comprehend the emotion she gave him, lying there in his arms.

"Are you sure you can save her?" The boy questioned, shifting Ichigo's focal point.

"Of course! She'll be back to normal in no time!" Ichigo gave a small smile. "And kid, make sure you hide from those monsters so they won't find you."

The boy nodded and crept into the alleyway as Ichigo jumped into the air.

While using shunpo on his way home, Ichigo thought about Senna and her abilities. She had a reiatsu or spiritual pressure, but he never sensed her reiatsu before. She couldn't be a Shinigami or a Substitute, since she didn't have a Zanpakutō and black robes. She also couldn't defeat a hollow, but she could see one. Orihime and Chad came to his mind. Over 2 years ago, the two obtained their powers by fighting hollows. Chad's were explained to be his Fullbring, but Orihime's abilities were still a mystery. She's neither a Shinigami or a Fullbringer, but she could see hollows and Shinigami, had spirit energy, and her own unique ability was equivalent to a Zanpakutō's. Perhaps Senna's spirit energy, like his other friends, activated because of his release of reiatsu, Ichigo assumed. However, this assumption didn't confirm why Senna could see the hollow before his arrival. Then, there was the feeling of remembrance Ichigo had with this girl. He realized he wouldn't have his answer anytime soon if he kept thinking himself. He needed to talk to his dad, Isshin.

~.~

Ichigo's home, the Karakura Clinic remained open 24/7 for emergency calls and check-ups. Isshin stayed at home, filing work documents, calling other hospitals for supplies and tending to the victims that come in. Ichigo called for Isshin, but no one responded. The one day he needed his dad, and of course, he wasn't there.

Ichigo brought Senna to the Clinic room, setting her on the medical table. The years of being behind the family Clinic slowly surfacing in his mind. Senna had scratch marks on her left cheek and right leg, having a swollen bruise on her left leg. In the nick of time, the door opened and Isshin came in carrying supplies.

"Oyaji!" Ichigo shouted, glad to see him.

"Ichigo, what are you doing here and dressed like that?" Isshin asked shocked.

"It's a long story, but I found this girl. She was injured by a hollow."

"A hollow? So she can see them? Interesting," Isshin eyed the girl as if he was searching for something. He set the supplies down on a table and went to examine Senna. "She charged at a hollow and only came out with a few injuries like these? She's a strong girl."

Once he saw Senna, Isshin became serious, showing how important his patients and his career were to him.

"She has spirit energy, but I hadn't noticed before. I did after I defeated the hollow though." Ichigo said.

"Must be your doing, just like with your friends," Isshin grabbed a cloth and held it under rushing water from the sink, then he began to pat her cheek gently to clean her wound. "I should have her cleaned up and fully examined in about a half-hour."

Ichigo realized he was no longer needed and that was his cue to leave. He stood outside for half an hour as Isshin said, and he was called back in shortly after.

"Her wounds will heal in a short amount of time, but she does have a concussion. So she needs to stay stable and rest for a while." Isshin announced. "Now about this girl, how did you meet her?"

"I'd usually see her and her friends on my way to school. Today, they came up to me and told me to help them find her. I found her by this little boy—he's a spirit—and he told me she always came to give him gifts."

"So she's been talking to Pluses..." Isshin said, rubbing his hand on his chin, deep in thought.

"Yeah, that's kinda like how I was before. And then there's-" Ichigo trailed off.

"And there's what?"

"I feel like... I know her." He stared to the right of him, unsure of himself. He only knew that she was a runaway who could see hollows, had spirit energy and rarely got along with her parents. But, that wasn't all he knew about her. Unfortunately, he didn't know what else he knew about her. "It's a weird feeling, but I know I've met her before."

"Well, you can't talk to her until she wakes up. She should be up by late tonight or early tomorrow." Isshin replied. "She's not a Shinigami, that's for sure, but she may be similar to Inoue. Too bad, we don't know if she has any abilities. Then again, if you say you've met her before, then your reiatsu may have affected her. ...No, you said you just noticed it now."

"*sigh* I don't get it," Ichigo gave up. "We'll just have to talk to her later."

Isshin agreed and Ichigo thanked him for treating Senna.

"You know, son, if you hadn't had came when you did, she'd be dead." Isshin then joked, reverting to his usual comical self, and patted Ichigo on the back, slightly irritating him. "Haha, I gotta say, even though you just got your powers back, you haven't lost a beat have you."

"Hmm," Senna muttered in her sleep, and Ichigo looked at her. "M-Mom, dad..." She whispered.

Ichigo stared at her closed eyes. He still didn't understand the feeling this girl, Senna gave him, but he was thankful that she was safe.

At that second, Ichigo remembered he had left Kon with Senna's friends. He had been gone for a while, and no one could tell what the pervert Kon's intentions were, especially when he was surrounded by three high school girls. Sadly, Ichigo knew... he was having too much fun in his body.

* * *

So I added Kon in the story because we haven't seen him in a while. Hell, I don't even know if Ichigo still uses him, but I decided that he does as you just read. And because you read the story, I'll give you a hint for the next chapter: Senna wakes up and talks to Ichigo! Hah, bet you already guessed that, didn't you!


	3. A New Member of the Family

Hello again! As I said in my hint at the end of the last chapter, Senna wakes up in this chapter. Now my story can finally move on to the best part, focusing on Ichigo and Senna's relationship. Also it was funny to hear in the comments how no one wanted Kon to mess with Senna's friends. Unfortunately, what you didn't want to happen, will now happen. Please read and I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Bleach is not mine, but this story is.

* * *

Julie held her hands up and turned away, doing her best to shield herself from Kon's desperate attempt to kiss her.

"Eww! What the hell is wrong with you?!" She screamed, and then backed into Michi and Hanako, who also showed looks of disbelief and disgust.

"Oh, c'mon," Kon pouted. "It's been so long since I've been able to be by a girl! You don't know what it's like, being locked up in a room all day long, not seeing a single girl! It was torture!"

"Like I give a damn!"Julie shouted. "Stay away from us!"

Julie touched Michi and Hanako's shoulders, a signal that they needed to leave. Hanako stared at Kon, trying to understand what had happened to their recent help and aid in their search. Michi followed Julie, and tugged on Hanako's uniform sleeve.

"I thought you said you knew who Senna was. I can't believe you turned out like this," Hanako glared angrily at him.

"Wait, what?" Kon somewhat titled his head, confused. "We were trying to find someone? I thought we were on a romantic harem date." A second after he heard the words come out of his mind, Kon knew "romantic", "harem", and "date" could never be used when referring to someone as dull and inattentive to girls as Ichigo. He quickly shuddered, wishing he could take the phrase back.

"Huh?! A date?! How could you think that?!" Michi shouted, anger bubbling up in her as well. The person they knew a few seconds ago was a total perverted stranger now.

"I don't know, maybe he has a personality disorder or something," Julie guessed.

"Whatever, let's just get out of here," Michi pressed, and she tugged Hanako again.

Hanako gave Kon a disapproving frown, and the girls quickly turned around and ran away, mixing themselves with the crowd.

"No, wait!" Kon cried. "Aw, man, Ichigo's gonna kill me." He began to think why Ichigo was with the girls in the first place. Kon's first reaction contained no thought of Ichigo, but the fact that three, breathing and pretty girls were next to him and talking to him. He couldn't deny his increased amount of male testosterone to make him overly aware of female attributes, and he lost himself. Once he obtained his powers, Ichigo tested Kon out, reminding himself how it felt to be outside of his body and using a Mod Soul. Unfortunately, Kon wasn't able to see too many women, because he was only out for a short amount of time. He then cursed himself and followed the girls, afraid of Ichigo's wrath when he found out he lost them.

~.~

In the sky, Ichigo studied his surroundings, on his way back to Downtown Karakura Town. He was unaware of how long it took him to defeat the hollow or talk to Isshin, but it was obvious that some time had passed. The group could be anywhere, most likely the girls ran from Kon's perverted intentions. Ichigo wished he remembered Kon's faults at the time, but the girls wouldn't leave him alone and he had a monster to take care of.

Soon, Ichigo saw a small patch of bright orange hair moving hurriedly, he cringed, and descended to the ground, appearing in front of Kon. Kon hit the ground hard from the surprise, and he smiled sweetly at his owner.

"Oh, hey, Ichigo! What brings you here?" Kon laughed guiltily.

Ichigo told him to stand up, seeing strange looks from the people near them. Kon did as he was told, and pushed his index fingers together, attempting to conjure up a remarkable story of how he lost the girls, but in the end, probably made things difficult for him.

"Dammit Kon! How do you always mess everything up?!" Ichigo cried, enraged.

"I'm sorry, but you haven't let me out to see girls. A-And I couldn't control myself." Kon tried to make Ichigo sympathize with him.

"Tch, and here I thought all that time alone would've changed you." He sighed.

Kon then went on and protested that it was really Ichigo's fault for forgetting his strong attraction to women. Wanting to avoid the subject, Ichigo ignored him, and he grabbed Kon, forcefully placing himself back inside his body. He coughed up the pill and stared at it intently, giving a new warning if Kon ever messes up again.

Ichigo put the pill in his pocket and had no choice but to go home. Senna's friends were gone and he concluded they'd undoubtedly never talk to him again. But, they weren't the ones Ichigo felt he shared a real, although, odd and unexplained, connection with. The one who fit that description was at his house, sleeping soundly on a medical table.

~.~

Inside his family owned clinic, Ichigo held Kon, now in his familiar lion plushie state, to see Senna, sleeping on the bed. He gaped at her and described her unconscious form as a beautiful angel unbeknownst to the hazards of the world, while Ichigo stared at him, wondering if he was serious.

"Her name's Senna and from what her friends said, she ran away from home." Ichigo said, knowing Kon would ask him sooner or later. "Oyaji said she'd probably be up by tonight or early tomorrow."

"You said she ran away from home? That's sad, I wonder what happened," Kon said, seeming truly intrigued to know more about Senna.

"I don't know and neither did her friends. That's why we'll just ask her when she wakes up,"

Suddenly, Kon gasped with a delightful and excited expression. "Does that mean, she's gonna stay here?!"

"She has to until she gets better. And don't be so excited, she won't be here for a long time." Ichigo sighed and crossed his arms, getting a little tired of the constant questions. He had already talked to Isshin, the other members of the family that needed to be informed were his sisters. He assumed they'd have even more questions.

"This is great! A new lovely guest in here will make those 17 months trapped in that room worth it!" Kon cheered. "*sigh* And I was getting so lonely without Nee-san, but then again, Senna-chan could never replace Nee-san."

Ichigo picked Kon up by the top of his lion mane. "Too bad for you, you'll be staying in my room for now on, as punishment for earlier."

"WHAT?! That's not fair! I want to stay with the angel, Senna~!" Kon wiggled around, struggling to make Ichigo release his grip.

Ichigo left the medical room, still holding Kon, and went upstairs. Kon squirmed and yelled, while Ichigo again ignored him. He reached his room and opened the door slightly to throw Kon inside. "Now be a good little stuffed animal and stay in there," Ichigo seethed. Kon ran to the door to squeeze himself out, but the door shut as quickly as it had opened.

When Ichigo came downstairs, he turned to the clock. He had nothing else to do until Senna awoke, his only option leaving him to return to school. It was almost lunch time, and he was at least glad he missed the morning classes. He thought about Keigo and Mizuiro and remembered he wanted to ask them something that pertained to Senna.

~.~

"Do we know about other high schools? What's that about?" Keigo asked. It was strange for Ichigo to be interested in anything concerning school, especially other schools.

On the rooftop of Karakura High School, the three met at their usual spot, near the railings. Prior to Ichigo's question, like good friends would, they wondered why he was late, and he replied that it was long story. They believed it had involved his duty to destroy hollows, and he agreed, but left out searching for a high school girl named Senna Natsura and then retrieving her and letting her reside in his home. He figured they'd interrogate him and Keigo would want to see her for himself to confirm he wasn't lying, and Ichigo decided the whole event was unnecessary.

"Well, there's our rival school, Rokina High School." Mizuiro pointed out. "Oh, and there's also Musohina High School. I don't know the rest."

"Do you know what the school uniforms are like?" Ichigo asked, finding nothing wrong with the question.

"Geez, why are you so interested?" Keigo said, and then he grinned. "Ohhh I get it~! There's some girl on your mind, isn't there!"

"It's not like that," Ichigo replied quickly, hoping Keigo wouldn't go on.

"Is there even a special girl on your mind, Ichigo?" Mizuiro inquired. "I mean, we're third years now and university is just around the corner."

"I know a girl that's on your mind," Keigo puffed up proudly as if finally solving the mystery. "Orihime Inoue!" He shouted and pointed at Ichigo, but he didn't respond. "C'mon, she's pretty, really cute, and her boobs are even bigger now!" He held his arms out to imply his point.

"Eh, she's okay, but I like my girlfriend a lot more than her."

"Well, we all can't have university girlfriends, Mizuiro!" Keigo cried enviously, making Mizuiro smirk.

"Okay, so if Inoue's not your type, then what about Rukia?" Mizuiro asked.

"*sigh* I wish I could see her again," Keigo smiled, reminiscing of Rukia's days pretending to be an ordinary high school student.

Ichigo still didn't respond.

"Then what type of girl do you want?" Keigo asked. "I'm sure I could find one for you." He said confidently.

Nothing.

"Hah, you really think you should be playing matchmaker, when you don't even have a girlfriend?" Mizuiro said nonchalantly.

"I may not, but at least I know what type of girl I want!" Keigo retorted back. "She has to be really cute and sweet. She's the complete opposite of onee-chan, and she'll have long brown hair."

"I bet there are thousands of girls like that," Mizuiro said.

"Yeah, well, I know when I find that one girl," Keigo leaned back against the railing and looked up at the sky. "She'll almost make my heart jump out of my chest. And that's when I'll know I'm in love."

_Love_, Ichigo thought to himself. But he realized he became tired of the conversation and wanted to move on to a different topic.

~.~

Back at home, Kon continued to irritate Ichigo through the evening with his obsessive thoughts on Senna. He told him how much he desired to talk to her and also recalled her friends, wishing he could see them again. Ichigo became increasingly frustrated and shouted at Kon. Eventually, he shut Kon inside his closet, but his loud voice could still be heard from the closed doors. Thus, Ichigo went downstairs and found the duck tape. After a few minutes, he rested on his bed and read a magazine, thankful he could have some peace and quiet.

Soon, Isshin's voice came from behind the door. Senna was awake.

Hearing the news, Ichigo rushed to the clinic, and Senna sat up on the bed. Her eyes seemed obscure and unfocused, but she closed her eyes and held her forehead, an attempt to regain her thoughts.

In that moment, finally gazing at her amber-colored eyes, a vague memory appeared in Ichigo's mind.

A fog engulfed Karakura Town. Senna stood in front of him. From what he could tell, she wore a beige jacket and a brown skirt and stockings. Her eyes were unclear and it was apparent that she'd fall into unconscious at any second. Her voice was nothing but a whisper, but she still kept an innocent smile. Her mouth opened slightly, and Ichigo knew words were coming out, sadly, he couldn't hear them.

Isshin took his stethoscope and checked Senna's heart beat. He answered her heart beat was normal, and then she spoke.

"W-Who are you? What...happened?" Senna asked. She looked at the area and the older doctor examining her.

"I'm Isshin Kurosaki, and this is the Kurosaki Clinic," Isshin introduced himself. "This is my son, Ichigo" Isshin gestured to him. "He's the one who found you and brought you here."

"Hmm," Senna looked up at him and then she covered her mouth with her hand and giggled. "Hehe. What a cute name for a boy."

"Wha—! Hey!" Ichigo almost growled.

"Anyway," Isshin redirected the conversation. "Are you feeling alright?"

Senna touched her chest, feeling her heartbeat. "I'm a little dizzy, and some parts of my body sting. I'm also tired, but I know I can stand."

"You have a concussion, and it's important that you get your rest."

"Ugh, but I don't want to rest. I-I had to do something," Senna said, titling her head a bit to remember.

"Signs of amnesia, huh?" Isshin diagnosed. "You need to stay still for now. I'll call your parents. What's their phone—"

"No!" She screamed, surprising Ichigo and his father. Senna hung her head down and clutched her head, instant memories resurfacing in her mind.

She remembered being in her house and father furiously yelling and shouting at her that it was all her fault. She did something to anger her parents. Her mother placed herself behind him, terrified. She covered her mouth and tears ran down her cheeks of what happened to her once happy family. Senna declared she needed to leave, she ran to the door, but her father grabbed her arm, the pain of his anger searing through her muscles. Tears filled her own eyes and they widened in horror. "LET GO!" The only scream she remembered hearing.

"I never want to go back. Please, I never want to see them again."

Isshin tried to console her, insuring her that he will not call her parents, while Ichigo watched, wanting to know what her parents did to her. Her eyes, suddenly clear and watery, his internal instinct kicked in, and he knew he wanted to protect her.

"It's alright, Senna." Isshin comforted her. "You can stay here for the time being."

Senna nodded slowly, and Isshin turned to Ichigo. He decided she would stay in Rukia's old room.

"Is she really going to live here?" Ichigo asked.

Isshin patted him on the shoulder and laughed. "Oh, c'mon, son! You should be thrilled to have such a beautiful house guest!"

"No, I-I'm okay. I can stay at my friends' house." Senna muttered, trying to get off the bed, but she stumbled and almost collapsed. Isshin told her to lie on the bed for the night to at least get a better baring. She nodded, frowned slightly, and did as she was told. Ichigo could only stare with what seemed to be a worried expression.

~.~

In the morning, Ichigo followed his usual routine: brushing his teeth, getting dressed, and going downstairs for breakfast. Except this morning, an unexpected guest sat and ate with the family.

"I thought you had to rest!" Ichigo gawked, seeing Senna right there, eating.

She had a bowl of rice in her hand and chopsticks in the other. "Yeah, but I feel a lot better now."

Yuzu greeted Ichigo and set more broiled fish on the table. Karin, sitting next to Senna, pointed at the pickled radish with her chopsticks. "Hey Senna-chan, are you going to finish the rest of that?"

"Nope. Go ahead," Senna said, making Karin cheer. She then turned to Ichigo, who still stood in disbelief at how calm and collected his family acted. "Hm, you're not really a morning person are you, Ichigo?" She joked.

"Shut up..." He seethed.

Out of nowhere, Isshin appeared as happy as can be. "Isn't this great?! We had lost Rukia for such a long time, and now we have been blessed with a brand new daughter!"

Ichigo's eye twitched, knowing exactly what his father would do next. Isshin ran to the large poster of Misaki Kurosaki and latched himself on to it, explaining how grateful he was to his wife. "Oh, Misaki, you'd be overjoyed to see this! Yet another beautiful daughter has appeared right on our doorstep!"

"I still don't understand how Ichi-nii keeps finding girls who end up living with us, especially when they're pretty too." Karin said coolly, chopstick at her mouth. "Maybe he just has some aura around him."

"Oh, Senna-chan, would you like some more rice?" Yuzu offered, and Senna gladly took the bait.

"Am I the only one who finds something wrong with this?" Ichigo asked, and the silence gave him his answer. "She's a runaway and her parents are probably worried about her."

"Ah, please, my parents could care less about me. I bet they're throwing a party right now." Senna replied and smiled. "Besides, I'm already loving my stay here."

Ichigo then hung his head down and sighed. " Am the only sane one here?"

* * *

And that's that. I wanted to do this chapter as soon as possible, because Senna finally gets some action in the story.

Oh, I forgot to ask this in my previous chapters, but please hear me out.

This story and other works I plan to do in the future are very important to me, one, because I want people to like my stories, and two, because I wish to be a great writer and illustrator. That's why I want to hear from you guys, tell me your feelings on the story.

So tell me whether you like the story, want something to be changed, you don't like where it's going, or maybe you just love the story so much, I just want to know how you feel. Also, I am just starting, so if you want to critique or make some suggestions, be my guest. Again, thank you for reading and I hope to be back soon!


	4. The Girl Who Won't Stop Running Away

I'm back and I'm so sorry for the long update!

I know, excuses, excuses, but I have to give an explanation for my late work. School's been getting to me lately, especially with me almost failing my Geometry Honors class. I wanted to be bumped down to regular, but it's important for me to continue to prepare for important tests I have to take for college. Then, I just joined the girl's basketball team and I got 2 and a half hour practices, making me crash when I get home after doing homework. And then of course from all of this, I've had writer's block, not wanting to write at all, but I couldn't keep waiting forever.

Anyway, this chapter is all about Senna and Ichigo, so I hope you all enjoy. And again, thank you for the reviews and liking the story. It's funny to hear how everyone either hated or laughed at the Kon scene. To Iamsomeone22, this isn't an AU, because I wanted to make it follow the flow of the story, so I guess you can call it an Arc. And then for the rest about Senna's friends, Kon, and the latter, well like I said in the first chapter, this is a mystery story because of Senna and we're just at the beginning. Everything's going to be explained the more the story continues.

Disclaimer: Bleach isn't mine, but this story is

* * *

After the family and their new member finished breakfast, Ichigo kept an eye on Senna, who seemed to be investigating the house. She said she felt she had been there before, perplexing him. She went upstairs to his room and looked unhappy with what she saw.

"So this is your room, huh? It's pretty boring," She said.

"You're the one who wanted to see it." Ichigo retorted back.

Senna sat on his bed, touching the comforter and again, she knew she came into his room and sat on his bed some time ago. The door closed, Ichigo sat at his desk and faced Senna, ready to interrogate her.

"Hey, do you remember anything?" He wanted to start off slow.

"Like what? Your dad said I have amnesia and memories come and go for me,"

Outside the room, Isshin and Yuzu did their regular routine of holding glasses against Ichigo's door to hear if he and his guest were doing anything obscene. They hadn't practiced the routine since Rukia lived there, but decided to head back into it with Senna's moving in. Incredulous, Karin neglected to care, but the sudden talk of whether Ichigo has any inappropriate objects in his room sparked her attention.

"Are you stupid?!" Ichigo shouted, slightly embarrassed.

"You'd be surprised. A lot of people have that type of stuff in their room." Senna stated, amused by his reaction. "My friend, Michi, looks really shy and she doesn't talk much, but she's got plenty of secrets she'd never tell anyone."

The noise from behind his door made it painfully apparent to his family's whereabouts. Senna could hear the noise as well, and watch as Ichigo opened the door and yelled at all of them to leave him alone. They followed his orders, Isshin and Yuzu lying they found something on the floor, while Karin admitted she only began to care when Senna talked about "inappropriate objects".

Kon, who reacted to the sound, woke up in Ichigo's closed. He called out behind the duck tape glued to his plushie lips, imploring his owner to release him from his prison.

"What's that noise?" Senna inquired. "Is there something in your closet?"

Kon's voice shrieked more hearing her voice, and Ichigo laughed awkwardly at her questions. He then made her stand up and lead her out of the room and closed the door.

~.~

By the front door, Yuzu and Karin put their coats on, and they turned to the two coming down. "We'll be back soon," Yuzu said.

Senna suddenly became disappointed, believing the group would spend the day together. Yuzu informed her of their plans for the Sunday: visiting their friend, Midori, for a study session.

"Exams are coming up for you guys too. Why don't you study together?" Karin said in a teasing manner. Ichigo prepared to retort back, but Yuzu reminded her sister their promise to be at Midori's early. Once they left, Senna turned to Ichigo with her arms crossed over her chest.

"So, what are you going to do?" She asked.

"It's Sunday. I'm not doing anything today," Ichigo said.

"*sigh* Boring~!" Senna pouted. But then her eyes flicked to the right and she remembered something. "...I'm going into town."

"What?" Ichigo said, noticing the change in her expression. Before he could stop her, Senna had already opened the front door. "Hey! Where do you think you're going?! You got a concussion!"

She paused at the opening and turned to him. "I feel fine now. And...I made a promise."

"A promise?

"...You wouldn't understand."

The second her foot hit the pavement, her arm was caught by an unknown force. Until she looked behind her and met Ichigo's eyes. "You're not going anywhere." He recalled grabbing her arm before, but he ignored this. Hoping she had calmed down, he let her go and commanded her to rest.

Senna stared at him, seeming to comprehend his words and gave a "hmph". But then, she blew a raspberry and ran out.

Ichigo cursed and reluctantly chased after her, seeing her running down the sidewalk. He wondered how she could be in such a condition after her diagnosis. In a matter of seconds, he caught up to her and yelled at her, but she deceived him by cutting a corner and heading into an alley, while he passed her without his notice.

Finally alone, Senna walked around a main crosswalk in Karakura and peered at the nearby shops. The only one that amused her was the antique store, remembering the little boy. He said he wanted a glass rose. She smiled, happy her wild escape from Ichigo led her to the exact place she was looking for.

Inside, Senna gazed at the small figurines and passed window shoppers, and stopped at a small pink music box. A pretty ballerina twirled as the music played. Senna couldn't take her eyes off of it and smiled, but that smile soon disappeared.

She couldn't remember when this memory occurred, but it had to be recently. Her mother and her came in looking for a gift. She always admired her mother, they both had dark purple hair and amber eyes, obviously she got her appearance from her, but her recklessness was said to come from her father. Senna saw a similar music box and became mesmerized and, like a child, begged her mother for the item. However, her mother barely glanced at her and continued talking to the shopkeeper. At that moment, she knew her parents would never treat her the same again.

"They don't care..." Senna whispered, lost in her thoughts.

"You mean your parents," Ichigo's voice crept up behind her.

As expected, Senna shrieked loudly, making the others turn to her but quickly go back to what they were doing. "W-Where did you come from?!" She held her hand to her chest, almost having a heart attack.

Ichigo looked at her as if she was making a big deal out of nothing. "I saw you come in from outside." He took her hand and attempted to pull her out of the store. "Now come on, we're going back."

Instead of responding haughtily, she stared into his eyes, memories flooding into her mind.

She remembered someone holding her back, their hand rested on her shoulder. He told her she's no different from anyone else in the world. She is strong-willed, stubborn, and somewhat outspoken.

"We've...met before," She pointed at him.

"What are you going on about now?" He asked, confused and let go of her hand.

Senna shook her head and decided it was nothing. "Listen, I don't want to go back yet," she said with determination and ran out. Caught off guard, Ichigo sighed, wishing he wouldn't have gave up her hand.

After a few minutes, Senna realized Ichigo was no longer on her tail. She began to walk and pressed her arm against a building, trying to catch her breath. A searing pain went through her head, she held it and closed her eyes, hating to admit Ichigo was right. She made herself stand straight and remembered the promise she made. She decided to slowly walk, hoping her pursuer wouldn't find her for a while.

Meanwhile, Ichigo continued to run through town, angry at himself for losing Senna again. She was a fast and smart girl, avoiding him by ducking into alleyways and small openings where he couldn't see her. He never expected to spend his Sunday this way.

Just then, memories flooded into his mind the same as they did with Senna. He chased the girl he thought to be Senna with dark purple hair and wearing a beige school uniform, although she had her hair tied in a yellow ribbon.

He tried to focus on the thoughts and dismiss them at the same time, but a girl with long orange hair bumped into him, jumbling his thoughts completely.

~.~

"Oh, Kurosaki-kun, I didn't think I'd see you here," Orihime said. She wore a long brown coat as a reminder of the changing climate and carried shopping bags in her hands. "Hm, is there something wrong?" She said, seeing him pant.

"Uh, it's a long story," he sighed and nervously scratched the back of his hair.

"Is it serious?" Orihime asked.

"It's not that serious...well," he stopped himself and realized Orihime could help him in his situation. "I found this girl, her name's Senna and she was attacked by a hollow. We had her stay at the clinic, but then she ran away."

"Oh, that's horrible. Do you need any help?" The kind-hearted, Orihime inquired, and Ichigo thanked her. "I was just about to head Downtown to do some more shopping with Tatsuki-chan. Maybe Senna-chan went there."

"Yeah, maybe," he said, remembering her friends said they visit the Downtown area every Sunday.

~.~

Senna stopped walking, looking at the people pass her. She found an empty table in front of a stage where the comedic trio performed. She sat down and laughed at the Pogo stick stunt they did. Cheers were heard behind her and she turned to face the noise, but she then felt horrible. All the people there sat next to someone, either a friend or a lover. They weren't alone. She knew the feeling all too well, and grew tired of it.

Senna got up and left the crowd of people, continuing on her way to the different events. Another memory came to her: she woke up by a river and attempted to pick herself up. She wore a beige uniform and gazed at her reflection.

"When was I by a river?" She questioned herself and sighed. "I just...don't want to feel alone anymore.

She found an empty wall near the open stores and leaned against it, recollecting her life. Her father tightly held her shoulders, sending pain through her muscles, the exact opposite feeling Ichigo had given her when he grabbed her arm. She felt a feeling of remembrance and safety with his grasp, but sadness and agony with her father. The memories hit Senna's heart and a tear fell down her cheek. She quickly wiped away the tear with her sweater sleeve.

"That won't happen ever again," she balled her hand into a fist and went down the walkway, trying her best to ignore the smiling, happy people who had someone.

~.~

The sunny morning had shifted to a slightly cloudy afternoon, while Ichigo and Orihime walked together. He explained more of the story, and Orihime gave her insight on the current situation, believing Senna must be hurting or afraid or something if she's afraid to be home. She's shouted that she doesn't want to see them and her friends know her parents must have hurt her.

"Nee, Kurosaki-kun, you know, I was once given the choice to see my parents again," she said softly, surprising Ichigo. "When Onii-chan was still alive, we got a letter from our father. He had somehow found our address and wanted to see us. He said he changed and became a different man now. ...At that time, I never wanted to see my parents for what they had done to us. Onii-chan agreed with my decision and he ripped up the letter. Hehe, it's funny now, because I wish he wouldn't have ripped the letter. I wish we could've heard his story and maybe knew why our parents treated us the way they did."

"You're really brave, Inoue," Ichigo smiled a little.

"It's not about bravery, it's about forgiveness. People come and go in our lives, sometimes hurting us or making us happy, either way they have reasons for their actions. Forgiveness isn't for the other person, it's for yourself, so you can get the anger out of your heart and live your life the way you want to." Orihime shyly smiled. "That's why I try so hard to stay happy. Because I let go of my past life and worries, I made so many friends who make me happy everyday."

"That may be what Senna needs," Ichigo said. Orihime's kind words had let him understand Senna's feelings by just a tiny bit, but he was glad. "I think Senna wants to hear that the pain she's feeling will be gone once she's forgive her parents for whatever they've done."

"I think so too,"Orihime nodded in agreement.

The two soon found themselves in Downtown Karakura Town. Tatsuki waited at the entrance, upset at Orihime's late arrival. She asked why Ichigo was there with her, and Orihime explained a small portion of the Senna story.

"Wow, so you made a girl run away, huh? I guess she got scared of you," Tatsuki joked.

About to comeback, Ichigo stopped himself and looked up at the building tiers, seeing a very familiar girl. "Hey, I'll see you guys later," He waved off and ran toward the tiers, shocking them both.

He made it to the 2nd level tier and guessed the girl was Senna. He headed up the stairs and called after her, but as soon as he came upstairs, she was gone. He wondered how difficult it'd be to catch her if she didn't have her concussion, sighed, cursed, and then ran around the area for ten minutes, back on the ground level and still having no idea to where Senna disappeared to. Now disappointed, he was so close to finding her and returning her home, but he lost her.

His disappointment ended once he heard the crowd ahead of him gasp and shout. He ran to the noise and squeezed his way through to the dramatic spectacle. The people were scared for the girl, who carefully balanced herself over the overhead wire.

~.~

A carefree smile showed on her face and Senna extended her arms out and walked on the wire.

"*sigh* I feel so free right now. This feeling is amazing. I don't care about the people down there, I'm away from my troubles, all of my problems. Even if I fall and die or I make it across, at least I was able to have this moment where my troubles no longer haunted me. They're heading up into the sky." Senna beamed more and she giggled. "Hehe. I'm just like a bird now. I'm flying from everyone and everything. I can soar in the sky. I can finally be who I truly am."

"Dammit! What the hell is she doing?!" Ichigo cried. He pushed himself further into the crowd until he stood underneath the wire. "Senna!"

"...!" An impulse shot from her heart to her mind and in an instant, a new memory entered her thoughts. She saw a man with bright orange spiky hair rushing towards her. He wore black robes and what seemed to be a large bandaged sword tied to his back. His face resembled a mixed together blur, but she knew his name. "I..chi..go."

Her eyes shut and her legs gave out, sending her to her death, however, Ichigo caught her in his arms. Now silent and unmoving, the days events put her into an unconscious state. "Damn, you're nothing but trouble." He said.

~.~

Without Senna's noticing, time had passed, the sky filled with yellow, red, and orange. Her body was limp and her arms hung over broad shoulders as her legs were held up by strong and warm hands. Still unaware of her surroundings, she nuzzled to her carrier's soft hair and smiled, never wanting to be away from their warmth and comfort. Senna mumbled in her sleep and opened her eyes, not surprised to see who was carrying her.

"You're finally awake?" Ichigo asked, feeling the movement on his back.

"W-What happened?"

"Tch, of course you don't remember. You started walking on a wire and then you fell. Luckily, I caught you." He said. "You really are stupid, you know that.

Senna gripped the back of his shirt sleeve tightly, catching his attention. "I just...wanted to feel free. All my troubles left me in that moment."

"...Well being free doesn't mean doing something that dangerous." He scolded her.

Ignoring his reprimand, she rested herself on him more, laying her head against his neck. "So warm..." She whispered sweetly.

Ichigo's cheeks flushed a small bright red at her actions and he looked to the right of him, the new emotion causing him to become embarrassed. "When we get back, you have to go to sleep."

"Huh? Why?" She asked, lifting her head up but not enough to make him stop blushing.

"It's obvious that your body's exhausted, or else, you wouldn't have collapsed when you were on the wire."

"Hm, yeah, that makes sense. ...I am tired." She finally admitted.

She knew how detrimental going further would be for her health, and she forgot the reason why she forced herself to move. The only thoughts on her mind were how soft Ichigo's spiky hair was and the protective and comforting emotion she felt from him.

* * *

And there we go! Another chapter done and I hope you all liked it!

The story will be a lot more interesting now, since it will now be all about Senna and Ichigo and their relationship. Also, more will be explained about Senna the more we continue through and for those who want to know whether Kon will stay in Ichigo's closet, that will be in the next chapter.

I hope the update won't be as long, and tell me if you liked it, need some explanations, or think I need improvement.


End file.
